Cuatro chispas de fuego: Capitolio
by MrsBohemian
Summary: Desde pequeña, Katniss Everdeen siempre estuvo acostumbrada a la extravagancia del Capitolio. Poco sabe de que la realidad en la que vivía era como una torre de naipes, dispuesta a desplomarse por la carencia de cuidado con una sola pieza. ¿Que tan lejos irá a cambio la verdad?


**Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Collins, yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus maravillosos personajes.**

Cuatro chispas de fuego es el nombre de la colección de fics que estoy escribiendo. Es como una saga, de cuatro fics juntos. No tienen relación uno con el otro, pero tienen una temática parecida. Este es el primer fic de la saga. Pueden agregarme como autora alerta si quieren enterarse sobre los demás fics.

Y otro detalle. Si estás leyendo esto mientras mi nick dice 'Belena Nothingface' les aviso que me cambiaré el nombre por Belén Vieparoles :)

* * *

_Cuatro chispas de fuego._

**01.**

Prólogo.

Desde pequeña, Katniss Everdeen siempre estuvo acostumbrada a lo extravagante.

Su armario siempre estuvo lleno de vestidos y conjuntos de todos los tipos de telas, colores y formas, y su madre nunca le dejaba ponerse la misma prenda dos veces. Nunca había sentido lo que era la carencia, ni el hambre.

Ni vivir en lugares pequeños.

Si bien la vida la tenía arreglada desde su nacimiento, llegada su adolescencia, si se le despojase de todo lo que tenía; seguiría teniendo la vida arreglada.

Con una voz tan dulce y poderosa que podría hacer que un bosque entero parase a escucharla, con sus canciones, lograba sacar una buena paga en una noche, lo suficiente para comer bien por una semana, quizás más.

Eso y también el hecho de que contaba con su empleo como aprendiz de diseñadora de modas.

Habiendo nacido y sido educada en el Capitolio, lo más natural, lo más factible, era que Katniss tuviese las mismas creencias que el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Aunque con el tiempo, había grandes y pequeños detalles, ocasionando pequeños cambios en su personalidad.

Se podría decir que el primer cambio ocurrido dentro de Katniss, fue cuando empezó a trabajar para Cinna.

Aunque era un talento casi anónimo, cuando de telas se trataba, no existía mente más brillante que él con vida. Para Katniss, la única que realmente podría hacerle competencia era Portia, aunque aun así había algo especial en Cinna, algo que jamás nadie podría superar.

Antes de ver los trabajos de Cinna, Katniss nunca había pensado en la manera de vestir de los ciudadanos del Capitolio como ridícula. Pero cuando empezó a trabajar para él, basto una semana para que se diese cuenta que tan estúpida se veía ella vestida con pantalones con formas de hexágonos, moños gigantescos y más pintura en su rostro que una casa con colores distintos en cada pared.

Su estilista no tenía ninguna alteración en su cuerpo, ningún adorno aparte de las líneas doradas que cubrían sus párpados. Se veía fresco, cómodo, hermoso y cada poro de su cuerpo irradiaba una indiscutible aura de calma.

Se veía mejor que la mayoría de la gente que ella había conocido; con labios inflados, pechos falsos, bigotes de gato, pestañas exageradamente largas, piernas alargadas…

Pero fue cuando vio a Portia cuando realmente, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió incómoda con lo que tenía puesto.

Si bien Katniss nunca se había hecho alteraciones –más por terror a las cirugías que nada- tenía su rostro pintado para que su piel parezca más pálida, sus labios más rojos, sus pestañas más definidas y atractivas.

Portia no era solo hermosa, era radiante. No llevaba una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro, sin embargo, una mirada a su rostro; con aquellos ojos chocolate que parecían brillar más que el mismo sol con alegría, esos labios rosáceos que parecían estar permanentemente curvados en una sonrisa y el modesto rubor en sus mejillas, fue suficiente para destruir el ego y mandar el autoestima de Katniss en picada al suelo.

Siempre, cuando Katniss se miraba al espejo, lo había hecho creyéndose hermosa. Había sido educada para creerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando llego esa noche a su casa y se miró al espejo, no vio nada más que un rostro completamente blanco, unos labios rojos, unas pestañas pintadas de forma que parecían tan gruesas que apenas podían distinguirse una de la otra, cejas tan claras que apenas podía distinguirse y ojos grises… veía a otra ciudadana del Capitolio.

Pero no vio ni siquiera una pizca de la belleza natural que había visto en el rostro de Portia.

**. . . .**

La segunda vez que hubo una oportunidad de un cambio dentro de ella, fue la vez que Cinna le pasó un libro con una disimuladamente al final del trabajo. Él la había observado con más calidez de la habitual hace unos días, cuando ella se presentó pintada solo con un poco de delineador y brillo de labios, haciéndola pensar que quizás esté haciendo algo bien.

Estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso, preparándose para marcharse a casa cuando de pronto un libro se interpuso en su camino. Confundida, levanto la mirada, buscando a la persona que dejo el libro ahí. Su mirada se encontró con la espalda de Cinna y, cuando éste sintió sus ojos clavados en su espalda se giró ligeramente para observarla sobre su hombre, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Cuando Katniss bajo la mirada, examinó el libro, frunciendo el ceño.

El título rezaba _"Como matar a un charlajo"_

Abrió el libro y dentro de ella había una carta. Se podría decir que en el momento en que sus ojos absorbieron el contenido de la carta, fue uno de los momentos en el que se produjo un gran cambio.

O quizás, fue el momento en que empezó a leer el libro.

**. . . .**


End file.
